


feel none of it

by Kangoo



Series: Front toward enemy [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (but in a lighthearted way), Aftermath of Violence, M/M, Mostly Gen, local dumbass not aware he's being tortured: more at 6, razel's crush would be an entire character if he was aware of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: Razel doesn't feel pain





	feel none of it

**Author's Note:**

> so you know how guardians die on repeat and come back? that's fucked up right? their pain tolerance must be out of this world
> 
> title from hozier's sedated

Four figures stumble out of a burning, soon-to-be exploding Cabal base on Io. Zavala taking the head, firing at the few Red Legion soldiers still left trying to stop them, while Ikora and Cayde-6 each have one of Razel’s arms around their shoulders. They half-drag, half-carry him out of the line of fire, gently dropping him against a stack of containers. Cayde immediately pulls his gun and begins shooting above their makeshift cover, keeping enemies off Zavala’s back.

Ikora doesn’t glance in the direction of the firefight. She crouches down, reaches into her sash and takes out an anxiously spinning Ghost. It flies toward Razel so fast it almost collides with his head.

The bloody and battered Guardian grins at the sight. “Cubix!” He manages to lift a hand and drops it heavily on top of his Ghost, too weak to properly pet him or… whatever it was he was attempting. “Light, I’ve missed you buddy.”

Cubix doesn’t appear to mind the accidental hit, instead focusing on Razel. Happily, it says, “You’re alive!” Then, with outrage and concern, “ _You’re hurt!”_

“… Yeah?” His face makes a kind of _your point being?_ expression.

“You almost _died_!”

Razel shrugs. “I’ve died before.”

Cubix’s bobbing accentuates as the Ghost spins in irritation. He doesn’t get the time to retort, though. Cayde drops to their level and Razel’s attention immediately shifts to him. The dark circles under his eyes fail to smother the way his eyes shine when he looks at the Exo.

“How the hell did you do that, by the way? Survive, I mean, not die. I know exactly how many ways you can find to get yourself killed in under a minute.”

He shrugs again. “They wanted me alive, I think? Didn’t try to put a bullet to my head or anything. They just… attempted torture. And then left me alone in my cell.”

Ikora speaks up before she can think. “They _what_?”

“I don’t know if it was torture, really, but they did strap me to a wall and stab me a lot so…”

“How are you so calm about this?”

“I’ve told you already,” he says, looking puzzled. “I can’t feel pain anymore. Like, literally, lucky I kept my Light because otherwise I’d probably have died in two days by bleeding out from a wound I didn’t notice-”

“ _Razel_.”

“In my defense, I’ve died a _lot_.”


End file.
